Colonel Hathi
Colonel Hathi the Indian elephant is a supporting character from The Jungle Book. He was voiced by J. Pat O'Malley in the original film, Stephen Furst and Rob Paulsen in Jungle Cubs, and currently by Jim Cummings. Personality Colonel Hathi is shown to be the leader of a herd of Indian elephants, and he runs the herd similarly to a military squadron. Every day from dawn, Hathi has his unwilling herd march all over the jungle. However, his strict orders and constant marching sometimes cause members to consider a "transfer to another herd". Hathi also has a mate called Winifred (voiced by Verna Felton) and a calf called Hathi, Jr. (voiced by Clint Howard), with both appearing to be part of the army. Hathi is portrayed as a pompous, buffoonish, stereotypical British soldier. He is stubborn and short-tempered. Hathi can be petty at times, criticizing one elephant for having dust in his trunk and another for smiling too widely. He also refuses to help search for Mowgli as it would interfere with his marching. He believes himself to have an excellent memory, despite his frequent forgetfulness. Later on he is destructive, crushing trees the second time he and the Jungle Patrol sing their song again. However despite his strict orders he seems quite charismatic and gets command of the Jungle Patrol At some point in the past, Hathi was a tame elephant, as he recalls fighting in the Maharajah's 5th Pachyderm Brigade. At some point, he was released back into the wild where overtime, he has built up a contempt for mankind. Appearances ''The Jungle Book Hathi first appears when he and his troops marching wake up Mowgli and Bagheera. Mowgli marches with them for a while until Hathi conducts an inspection. He is furious when he discovers Mowgli is a mancub due to his resentment towards humans. Bagheera calms Hathi down by assuring him that he is bringing Mowgli to the Man Village. Hathi reappears when his marching disturbs Shere Khan's hunting. Bagheera goes to Hathi and asks his help in looking for Mowgli. Hathi at first refuses, but changes his mind when Junior begs him to look for Mowgli. Hathi organizes the herd into a search party which then marches into the deep jungle, knocking over every tree in their path. Hathi doesn't appear again, but it's very likely at some point, Bagheera told them Mowgli was safe in the Man Village and that they could stop looking. Fantasia 2000 An elephant believed to be Colonel Hathi (the elephant bares a striking resemblance to the colonel) during the "Pomp and Circumstance" segment of the film. The Jungle Book 2 Hathi and his troop appear when Bagheera calls for "Plan B" to stop Baloo from going to the Man Village. They corner him on a log where he jumps into the water. The other elephants search for Baloo. During this, Hathi walks onto the log and it breaks under his weight. A few moments later, Baloo escapes. Later, Hathi and the other elephants are seen stampeding into a cave with Bagheera saying, "Oh, no, not again!" As the elephants crash, Hathi tells Bagheera that man was in the jungle. After Bagheera finds out what he's looking for, Hathi doesn't appear for the rest of the movie. Jungle Cubs Hathi appeared as a young elephant in the spin-off series, ''Jungle Cubs. He is shown to be friendly with the other cubs Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan and Prince Louie. He usually attempts to keep order, but is known to stammer when stressed. Early in the show, he meets his future mate, Winifred, and later develops a crush on her. He also has a habit of mixing up his words throughout the show. In Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild DVD, Hathi, as an adult, was in the field when Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera were traveling to the Man Village. Hathi nearly eats Mowgli, believing him to be food, but is halted by Baloo. ''House of Mouse Hathi was seen during the opening theme of the show when Timon and Pumbaa run by Daisy's clerk desk. Video games The Jungle Book Groove Party Hathi appears playing a similar role as he did in the film. Here, Junior wishes to have Mowgli join the Jungle Patrol ranks. To test, Hathi challenges Mowlgi to a dance-off. Kinect Disneyland Adventures In ''Kinect Disneylnd Adventures, Colonel Hathi is briefly mentioned by Mowgli. :Mowgli: "There's a parade? I gotta tell Colonel Hathi." Disney Parks Surprisingly, Colonel Hathi did make appearances in the parks in the past. He was a meetable character and was seen in some parades. Hathi has since retired and only comes out on special occassions. Hathi's namesake is used for Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost at Disneyland Paris. Colonel Hathi also has a spell card known as "Colonel Hathi's Righteous Stomp" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade, Hathi is seen walking in front of the The Jungle Book/''The Lion King'' float. In the former Animal Kingdom show Journey into the Jungle Book, Hathi and his troops appeared playing the exact role as the film. Trivia *Hathi's animation was used as a reference for animator Sergio Pablos when he animated Tantor in Tarzan. *Hathi's name actually means "elephant" in Hindi. *In the original novel, Hathi was actually an old elephant that hated humans as a result of him being severely injured by a spike trap he fell into when he was young. He actually helped Mowgli destroy the Man-Village and kill its inhabitants except for Messua as revenge for rejecting him. *Although Hathi is supposed to be an Asian elephant, the book Disney Animals: The Essential Guide ''for some reason incorrectly claimed that Hathi was from Africa. *Hathi's design was actually reused from that of Goliath I's from ''Goliath II. *Hathi is the only character to break the fourth wall in the first Jungle Book film. He speaks directly to the audience when he mentions discipline, though it can be argued he may be speaking to his army. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Lovers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Soldiers Category:Colonels Category:Parents Category:Spouses